DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) In September 1992, the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) received funding to establish a five-year Education Program in Cancer Prevention (RA25 CA57703). UPCI now proposes to continue an expanded version of this successful program. UPCI's Education in Program in Cancer Prevention provides formal didactic education and supervised research experience for post-doctoral trainees in cancer prevention. As a primary specific aim, the program targets health professionals (particular physicians) with clinical interests or skills pertinent to cancer prevention. Here, the program aims to produce cancer prevention investigators who both understand cancer biology and possess specialized clinical skills. As a second specific aim, the program accepts students with advanced degrees in relevant laboratory sciences (e.g., epidemiology, human genetics, environmental health). Here, the program provides formal education leading to a Master of Public Health (MPH) degree. The formal curriculum emphasizes course work in epidemiology, biostatistics, cancer epidemiology, molecular epidemiology, cancer biomarkers, and health services research. Students learn quantitative methods for designing, conducting, analyzing, and interpreting health research in human subjects. Students learn population-based approached to disease control. Under the direction of Dr. Lewis Kuller, the UPCI Education Program in Cancer Prevention coordinates a core faculty consisting of nine investigators' opportunities for supervised research experience in cancer prevention.